Heroes For the Heroes
by YuNeoMi-R
Summary: In the world where hero is an actual job for many, will they ever need a long-forgotten Messiah? Will there be a fog to thick for them to cross? Will there be a corruption so great that a heart-changer is needed? Surely they can handle anything… Right?
1. Prologue: After XIII

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Ahh... its blue all over the place._

 _It's been so long since the last time I visit this place. How long has it been? Was it 10 years? 100? Or has it even been a thousand years?  
I searched the room only to find a bizarre looking old man with a long nose and bloodshot eyes sitting behind a desk while staring at me with an ever-present grin plastering his face. _

_I had already gotten used to it, so I don't really get unnerved by that grin of his or even by his overall appearance anymore. As my eyes wander over the room, I notice that it seems everything has still stayed the same as the last time I was here. The only difference I notice is that the elevator has stopped moving, as if it has already arrived at its destination. And the other detail that was missing from the room was Elizabeth. Before I can say anything to Igor, as usual he greets me with the phrase that he used to greet me when I first arrived in this room._

 _"Welcome to my velvet room." Igor said to me with his ever-present grin. I can't help but smile back to him. The greetings that I'm so familiar with, it's been so long since the last time I heard that.  
_

" _Hello Igor, it's been so long." is my response to the catchphrase of the Velvet Room attendant. "I can't seem to find Elizabeth with you, is she busy?" I ask him with a small smile. It is somewhat unusual for her to not be in the room, but it has happened before, so yeah... It must be just a coincidence that she was not here._

 _"Indeed she is busy right now, busy to complete her own journey. But you do not need to worry about her, because if your path aligns with hers, the both of you shall meet again." he said to me without changing his expression. And so one of my questions has already been answered, even if the answer itself did bring other questions to mind. But I still don't know the reason why I am here. Hasn't my contract already been completed, and what about the great seal? Was humanity already done yearning for death? Or am I still inside the seal, but have only come here by whatever means temporarily, only to come back into the seal later? But if so, then back to the first question, what is the reason that I'm being called back here for?_

 _But as if he can hear all the questions in my mind, Igor suddenly started chuckling and then spoke, "You are truly an exceptional guest, not many get the privilege to come to this room again after they have completed their contract with an excellent completion such as yours. If you are worried about the seal, then do not be so because the seal is no longer needed. Now, as a reward for all you have sacrificed, you are now completely free from all of your past responsibilities." When hearing this, I feel happy, but at the same time a little confused by what he said. For example, I wonder how come I am no longer needed for the seal, and once again before I voicing what was on my mind, Igor spoke to me, "Do not think about the how, just focus about the now. All will come in due time when the moment is right and you are ready to face the oncoming challenges life will put in your way. But, if the world ever needed you again, will you rise above for the sake of humanity? Even when the game has already been rigged from the start?"_

 _The question makes me raise an eyebrow. But nevertheless, I give my answer, "Since when has the game ever been fair?" I ask him back, with a slight smirk on my face. Every challenge that we faced before was anything but fair, so why would it be any different this time? Seeing my response, Igor's grin at me became larger, and somehow, the grin seemed to be more sinister-looking in nature rather than the usual excitement or glee. "We will see. I also give you something as a parting gift from me." After he said this, I start to lose my consciousness before I could manage to ask my questions, or even say goodbye to him. And the last thing I see is the borderline-sinister grin of Igor and hear Igor said, "If that is all, then farewell. Let us see what can you do, as we await for the hand fate has dealt for you to be revealed on your journey."  
_

* * *

 _ **[ Heroes ]  
**_

* * *

His name is Midoriya Izuku. The chosen successor of the quirk, _[One For All]_. You might think that he is some sort of genius, or some kind of prodigy, for him to be chosen as the bearer of _[One For All]_. But in fact, he was just a normal quirkless boy who was fond of his notebooks about how to be a hero. And who was often bullied a lot because of his dream. They say that he will never be able to be a hero, but he keeps trying and praying for just a chance to have his dream come true. Hoping for a miracle to come. And as if someone up above finally chose to take pity on him, he finally got that chance. What kind of chance you say? Well, today is the third day he trains with his idol. A week ago, training with his idol was just a dream in the night that would stay and never leave dreamland. But somehow, the man that he admired the most in world had met him and offer him the power that he always wanted, but knew will never be granted to him. The power that he had only seen in the news. Wielded by the greatest hero in the world, All Might. But here he is today, training with said hero who has becomes his master as well. And for this last 3 days, he got taught by his idol with rigorous training. What kind of training you say? Of course, the training is cleaning the beach. This is the perfect training for an aspiring hero such as himself. He can train his body and at the same time, he can also help the people by making this beach beautiful again.

"Come on Midoriya my boy, you need to train harder than this if you wish to inherit _[One for All]_ for yourself." shouted All Might to him with his original form. It came as quite a surprise to him when he first saw the great All Might's true form looks like a walking stick. He said he got that form of from his fight five years ago, where he had been gravely injured ever since. Because of that, All Might can only stay in his hero form for about 3 hours. So he made a promise that he will keep this secret with him, and he also promised All Might that he will train to become stronger and even exceed him. Reminded by his motivation, his spirit renewed and he push himself even harder. This is his only chance to become a hero after all, so he needs to train his hardest to be the number one hero, replacing All Might as the symbol of peace. He doesn't care how hard he needs to train, even if he needs to go to hell and back he will never give up and keep his promise to become the number one hero.

* * *

 _ **[ Heroes ]  
**_

* * *

All might was really glad that he had found someone with a heart as good as Midoriya. He knows that his eyes are shining with hope whenever he set his gaze to the boy. He was aware that he didn't have much time left as a hero, but thankfully he had already found his successor. Now his last duty as the symbol of peace is to train the next generation, so that they to can protect the future from those that would bring harm to others.

"Come on Midoriya my boy, you need to train harder than this if you wish to inherit _[One for All]_ for yourself." he shouts to Midoriya. It seems his spirit is very high even when facing such rigorous training, he can only hope that his successor will still retain that same spirit even when faced with odds that seems impossible to overcome.

"Let's rest Midoriya my boy, I will give you an hour to relax and then we continue till the day end." he said. And so the said boy started rehydrating and laying on his back. Hopefully he will survive the entire ordeal and manage to enter Yuuei Academy to become a hero.

When the one hour break ends, Midoriya goes backs to his training with the same spirit as before. He can only smile whenever he sees the boy's determination in his eyes. He knows that he choose the right person to pass on _[One for All]._

* * *

 _ **[ Heroes ]  
**_

* * *

After the break, Midoriya continues his training. He keeps pushing his body to the limit in order to strengthen it. In his mind, he always says that he need to succeed and become the number one hero. All Might already choose him, so he need to prove to him that he will not regret his choice. Even if he needs to break all his bones, shatter them and then heal them and keep repeating the process in order to become strong. He will take it all with nothing but a determined smile on his face.

"Midoriya my boy, you can stop now." hearing All Might's voice, he stop carrying the tire under his arm and started laying on his back. It's already dark, he now realizes that he was so focused on his training that he didn't realize that the time flew by and the day had already ended. His breathing is heavy, his body is hurt, and his mind is tired. He thinks today he really did work hard. When he started to close his eyes, someone lifted up his body. He reopened his eyes upon the contact, just to realize that All Might in his hero form starts to carry him on his back. He can only smile at All Might and All Might also smiles back to him as a response.

Just when he started to relax on All Might back, suddenly the world froze. He doesn't know what had happened because everything just suddenly froze without warning, even the flies that are on above the garbage were frozen. But oddly enough he doesn't go into panic mode, he feels calm instead. _'Maybe it's because I'm too tired to panic right now.'_ he mused to himself. And then when he starts looking around, he can see a blue butterfly glowing and flying in front of him. The butterfly was really beautiful. Its color and the glowing that it emits really caught his eyes. He can't avert his eyes from the beauty, it was truly a sight to behold. 'I don't think I ever see a butterfly as beautiful as this.' he thinks with an expression of awe visible on his face. As he was still mesmerized by the beauty in front of him, suddenly a voice can be heard.

 _"Help..."  
_

' _Help? Whose voice is that?'_ so he starts looking around trying to find the source of the voice. His eyes wandering across the place in order to find anything that might be the source of the voice. He can't find anything, except the blue butterfly. ' _Did the voice come from it?_ ' he wonders. Not long after his wondering though, the voice can be heard again.

" _If you can hear my voice... Please... Help..."  
_

And the butterfly starts to fly to the pile of trash near the coastline and stop right on top of the trash that is in the coastline then it disappear in the blink of an eye. After that, the world starts to resume again.

"W-wait a minute All Might, I think I s-saw something. C-can we go in there just for a m-minute?" he said to All Might with his tired voice to go to the place where he saw the butterfly stop. He doesn't know what is there, but he just can't go away and leave whatever's there without checking first.

Although confusion can clearly be seen on his face, All Might still complied to go to where the young boy asks him to go. When they were getting closer to the place, they start to get a glimpse of something near the pile of thrash. It seems like someone who has been unconscious, and when they do a closer inspection they were really shocked by what they saw. Their eyes widened in shock when they can confirm that it was indeed a human body that is laying over there. "Is-is-is that a human over there?" I ask All Might who looks shocked too as he suddenly jumps as fast as he can to the place where they saw the boy. When All Might pick up the body and do some basic checking, All Might let a sigh of relief out from his mouth. "The boy is still alive, but we still need to bring him to the local hospital as fast as possible." Midoriya can only nod at what All Might said. The boy, has a blue hair and look so weak right now. _'Is the boy the one who asks him for help? If so, is his quirk related to freezing time and transformation?'_ As he ponders over this, All Might already move as fast as he can to the hospital while carrying the two boys.

* * *

 _ **[ Heroes ]  
**_

* * *

" **You cheated. It was against the rules to directly involve ourselves with them."** said some demonic voice with a trace of anger on its voice. **"Or where you already aware that they will fail?"** the voice continued to speak, but instead of anger now his voice was accompanied by a tone of arrogance.

" _You said it yourself that the rules forbid us to involve ourselves directly with them. I can only make the game a_ little bit _fairer."_ Answer the other voice with a chuckle to the earlier voice, _"After all, do not think that I do not know about how you rigged the game again even before it started?"  
_  
 **"Hmph... I only do something that is still within the boundary of the rules. If they fail, then they don't really deserve to win at all."** said the voice with confidence. _"We will see. I am sure no matter what your game is, they will succeed. Humanity will prevail."_ is the other voice's answered with conviction to the challenge.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Persona Series and Boku No Hero Academia._

* * *

 **A.N:**

I come back to edit the prologue and change it from the fpp to the tpp. I also adding up something in there to make the story flow better.

Likewise, please leave a review about what you think about this story or even an idea if you got one.

This is my first fic, so please help me improve with a constructive review. :D

Btw, to everyone who leaves a review already, I will pm you tomorrow because I'm really sleepy right now.

Btw, if anyone willing to be my beta, please contact me. I do really need a beta now to improve this fic quality from bad to acceptable. Lol.

See you later, guysss!~

 **N.B: This is an edit version. If you already read it once, I suggest to read it again.**

 **Edit:** **(Again)** **12/11/18.**

 **I found a beta! :D**

 **TheBeatles211 has been a great help to me. For the one that has read this fic from the raw version you will surely notice a huge leap of improvement to this fic.**

 **And someone pointed out to me that I should add the disclaimer in the start or end of a chapter. All of this time I think it was just unimportant accessory to the fic, lol.**

 **P.S: The next chap already in progress, will come out in the next couple of days.**


	2. Contract of a lifetime

**Chapter 2**

 _It was dark... So quiet, yet so peaceful…_

 _I sit alone on the top of a tower, looking over the city below. There is so many coffins littering down there, but whenever my gaze found them I don't feel any fears creeping up on me. I don't even get disturbed by the display, instead... sad is the emotion that float upon my heart every time I saw them._

 _So I move my gaze to the sky above to meet a moon so big staring back at me. It was an understatement to say that the moon is unusual. The size is not the only unusual thing though, the colors of the moon itself is composed by the color of bright yellow with a bit of green get thrown into the mix._

 _My eyes is glued to the moon. The longer I stare, the stronger the dread I can feel dripping from it. But even so, I can't avert my eyes. It was so beautiful, so captivating... Even though it give me a sense of dread, I am oddly at... peace._

 _"Beautiful isn't it?" a stranger voice suddenly can be heard beside me. I never noticed this person coming, but I keep my mouth shut as he continues to speak. "It has been a long time, ne Minato?" the boy said to me with a smile. I only raised my eyebrows in response to his question._

 _I don't know who is he, but being with him feels so natural as if he was part of me. So I take a closer look at him, just to make sure if I know him. This boy appears as a young boy with short faded black hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. He has a mole under his left eye, and is wearing black-and-white striped pajamas and sandals. It reminds me of a prisoner uniform. The more I look to him, the more I feel the familiarity as if I have known him before. But no matter how hard I try to remember, I can't seem to recall who is he._

 _The boy smile only grow when he seem to notice that I'm struggling to recall who is he, "Don't push yourself too hard. Eventually, everything will come in due time. Just trust me. That is what friends do, right?" is the boy response to me. 'Friends?' I'm quite confused by his words, but before I can voicing up my confusion, he continue while giving out his hands to me, "Minato... would you like to stand beside me?"._

 _At first I only raise my eyebrow and look up at him who already stand as a response. But slowly I grab his hand and accept his invitation to stand with him. Now the two of us is standing at the edge of the tower. "Can you see who is the one standing down there?" he ask me while pointing his finger towards the below ground. I try to follow the direction of his hand to find the figure he was referring to. I keep looking, but I can't seem to find anyone. Sensing up my confusion, he said to me, "Keep looking and you will see.". So I try again to find the figure that he ask me to find._

 _Then suddenly, my eye catch a small silhouette below. It seems whoever that is, they were getting chained with a lot of chain. So I look back to him, "Hm? Wh- ", before I can finished up my question, I found my body is no longer on the edge of the building. Time seemed to slow down when I realized I'm afloat and not touching the ground. My breath fasten up, my heart thumping with haste. In this moment, I see that the boy before was still standing on the edge with hands in front of his body. At that time, a realization struck me that I'm falling and it was all because of the boy. As I fall, our gaze meet each other eyes, locking on to them. "Take care." Is all I managed to hear before I'm speeding down below._

 ** _[ Heroes ]_**

 _'It was a terrible dream.'_ is the only thought Minato has as he open his eyes with a slightly uneven breath. There's a cold sweat visible on his face and his heart still racing inside. The dreams felt all too real for his own comfort. The wind, the touch, the scenery is all too real that he was sure he never ever had that kind of dream before.

If he got this kind of dream before his journey with sees, he will not react this strongly. But, over the course of his journey with the others, through the bond they shared, he finally realize the value of life. Sometimes, he wonders if it's a good thing

After a few minutes, slowly he start to take a deep breath and let it go from his mouth and repeat it a few times over in order to control his own breath. "Alright, it's just a dream. No need to overthink it. I'll probably forget this by the time of lunch later." he muttered to himself.

With one last sigh, he will himself to sit only to find that his ribs is hurt. 'Looks like I got myself stuck in this room again.' he thought as he look at his ribs, who got wrapped by a bandage. Even though it hurts, he still will himself to sit with a struggle. Eventually, he managed to do the task.

When he already sit, he move his gaze across the room. By his point of view, everything is white. The wall, the bed, the sheets, the gown and even the flower beside him is white. The only place he could think of that will have this many white dominating is none other than the hospital room. ' _How come did I manage to find myself in here anyway? The last thing I did is only... Only... Only what?_ ' he can't seem to remember what is the last thing he did. He keeps trying to recall what happened, but everything is hazy and he can't seem to remember anything. ' _This is odd. Did I hit my head before?'_ he muse to himself.

As he still thinking about the cause of his memory lost, his eyes suddenly widened slightly in realization ' _Don't tell me... Did I... Lose my memory because of some divine intervention? Nah, such a thing only happens in Junpei fantasy. I'm sure I just get hit in the head or something… Right? Wait… who is Junpei? Meh, whatever…The most important thing to think right now is… food, I need food… I really want to eat that ramen I usually eat..._ '. Right on cue, his stomach rumblings in agreement. He seems to accept the probability of the idea that he lose some of his memories easily, because why should he worry? There's nothing to gain by panicking and worrying about his current condition after all. Right now, his only concern is food, he was starving and just want to eat a few bowls of ramen if possible.

As he think about all the alternative food he want to eat, he doesn't realize that someone has come over to his side. The man is muscular, has a blonde hair and a blinding smile present on his face. The man is none other than the All Might himself, who come over to check the blue-haired teen condition. 'I come over here half-expecting him to be still unconscious, but it seems he already been in a good condition.' All Might thought with his ever present smile.

He takes note of the boy that he found with Midoriya a few days ago. His skin is still pale, but not as pale as when he found him. He wonder if the boy really feature a pale skin or just pale because of his condition, but either way his condition seem to be better than the first time he saw the boy. When he found him, the boy is in a worse condition. His clothes has many thorns in it, his skin was so pale, and his pulse was really weak. If not because of his steady weak breathing, he might thought that the blue haired boy already been dead. So after picking him up, he went as fast as he can to the nearest hospital and manage to drop the boy in there. ' _I hope he doesn't get any lasting injuries because of the accident_.'

So he wait patiently for the boy to realize his presence by his own as he doesn't want to interrupt the boy that seems like thinking over serious matter. ' _Going by his expression he must be thinking something very serious.'._ So he wait… several minutes has come to pass but the boy still nodding his head off and doesn't seem to stop soon. Seeing this, he can only sweat dropped, _'I think he will not stop if nothing interrupt him, better make my presence be known to him then.'_

So he decides to take the boy attention with a cough. "Ehem..." but he can't hear any response for the boy. So he tries again a little bit louder than before "EHEM EHEM." He still doesn't hear any response, so he tries again even harder than before " **EHEM EHE.. *cough*... *cough*... *cough*..."**. Because trying too hard to get the boy attention, now All Might suffer a coughing fit with blood. Minato himself can only stare with a flat expression in response to the coughing man in front of him... At least, until the man starts to shrink in size into that of a stick...

 ** _[ Heroes ]_**

"You don't need to crack the bell you know." All Might said to Minato with a flat expression. Earlier, Minato has cracked the bell while he pushing it to call the nurse in frantic. He pushes it with vigor in hope for the nurse to come as fast as possible, and it seems the bell has given up in the middle of his frantic moment. "It was the bell fault for not being able to withstand an emergency call." Minato reply with a shrug and a disinterested expression plastered over his face. "Do I know you? In one moment you were bulky and in the next moment, you become... This..." he refers to All Might true form.

He was quite confused by the appearance of this man actually. He never sees this man in the entirety of his life, but suddenly he was on his side looking at him intently while sitting on the chair and start coughing a little that quickly escalated to a coughing fit in a short time after a few minutes of silent beside him. Unfortunately, the weirdness doesn't stop there, as while he suffers the coughing fit, a bizarre thing happened to him. His body that was once big and muscular now shrinking to the state of this stick that sit beside his bed. So, to be confused is an appropriate response to give in his humble opinion.

"Well, long story short, my name is Toshinori Yagi and I'm the reason why you are here right now." explain the man to him. As a response to Toshinori words, he just cast a flat face with a deadpan look to his way. "So… You are… the reason.. why I am here?" he ask slowly to All Might. Seeing the man nod to his question, he let go a sigh. "So what did I do to make me deserve a trip to the hospital?" he ask again with a composed face. He honestly didn't remember anything about what he did last time to warrant him a trip right to the hospital. But damn it if he get sent here just because of a misunderstanding or even because of Junpei action. "That is something that I would like to know too." All Might said while looking straight to his eyes.

"What do you mean by 'you would like to know too'? Aren't you the reason why I got here?" he asks with a flat expression plastering over his face. "Yes, that's true. But I would like to know too why do I need to make you went to the hospital." He answered with a serious expression. Hearing this, Minato doesn't give any verbal response, instead, he continues to stare straight to All Might's eye with an unreadable face. Several seconds came to pass, but neither of them breaks the silence. Feeling unnerved by the constant silent, All Might was about to break the silence before the blue haired let out a sigh and speak in a low voice "Whatever…".

 ** _[ Heroes ]_**

After the introduction and clearing all the misunderstandings, explain the reason regarding his condition, and oddly enough, explaining the origin of hero in this world, finally All might move on to the reason why he visit him. "All right, just like I said earlier I come to make sure about your condition. It was weird to find someone get dragged by the wave onto the shoreline, that's why I would like to know did you remember anything at all regarding the reason why did you end up there." All might said with a serious expression.

"I can't remember anything regarding the reason I end up there. The next time I open my eyes, I already in this room." He explained to All Might. Honestly, he was a bit curious too about why did he end up there. "In fact, I can't even remember anything, except a few random piece of words that I'm sure was part of my past." he said with a shrug. All might only sweat dropping when he hears the explanation and the reaction he gave when explaining ' _He really sure is calm towards everything… not counting the bell accident.'._

"If that's the case than it can't be helped, we just need to find your relatives and inform them about your condition." All might said with his usual expression whenever he was at his true form while standing preparing for his departure. "Remember what I said earlier, everything that you see and hear regarding me today is a secret." when he said this, he look straight to Minato eyes.

When Minato meet his eyes, he couldn't stare away. Because All Might body is so gaunt, the white of his eyes are all black. But, instead of making him look weak, this only seem to enhance the glisten of his pupil that show his true strength and dignity of this 'symbol of peace' he talk about earlier. So, after a few second, Minato give a nod as a confirmation to All Might.

After he get the confirmation, he walk towards the door only to stop right before reaching the handle, he stop and turn his body towards Minato and suddenly transform into that of his muscle form again complete with the smile and a thumbs up, "Also, don't worry about all the bills. Why, you ask? Because I'm the one who paying." And then he run towards the window and jump away so high that he lose track of him. ' _He is… unique.'_

Just as he look outside from the windows, someone can be heard walking inside his room. "Ahh... looks like you have been better than the last time I saw you." said a man that wear a long white coat with a small chuckle. He got dark brown eyes, a neat black hair, carrying a clipboard and a stethoscope around his neck. All in all, the typical doctor you would see in hospital. "I would like to meet you earlier, but I hold myself when I saw All Might enter your room." he said this while looking at his clipboard.

"Well… According to earlier examination we had conducted, there is nothing serious happen to you except a few bruises with some broken ribs and a light concussion, if you are wondering where'd all of your memories went to." Minato only raise his eyebrow in response to this ' _Looks like I'm right. There's no way some devine would like to mess with my memories.'_ Seeing his response, the doctor can't help it but give a small laugh, "Don't worry too much, it wasn't as bad as it seems. In a couple of days or weeks, you should have regained your memories back."

After that, the doctor conducted a basic examination to his body, give him a tips to regain his memories and leave a medication for him. When he already done, he gathers his bearings and about to leave before he say something, "Judging from your stomach constant rumble while we do the examination, you must be quiet hungry." he said with a chuckle, "I'll make sure to tell the staff to add the portion of your food. And don't worry about the bills, I'm sure All Might already told you that he will pay all the expenses." Minato eyes, when it's just showing no interest towards anything before, suddenly sparkling with joy to this news. It was quite an amusing sight to see eyes like that in a bored face.

"Also, we leave your belongings in the drawer beside you. You really like a model gun, huh? It looks so real that we had freaked out when we first saw it, but after a close examination turn out it was a fake." He laughs as he start telling him how the staff quiet unsure whether it's real or not and had think to throw it away. "Anyway, everything is in there, at least what's been left anyway. Because of your lack of identity, someone from the government side will question you in order to get you a new document. If there's no questions need to be asked, I will take my leave then, byee~."

 ** _[ Heroes ]_**

True what the doctor said, the food brought to him was in an unusual amount. A 2 box of fried rice, 3 winger with white rice, 3 bowl of yakisoba, a takoyaki and a bowl of Miso soup to complete it. There is so many food that he was sure even 4 normal patients will not be able to eat, and fortunately, he was anything but normal. 'For a hospital foods, this thing is sure great.' he thought while eating the fried rice that's has been given to him.

He doesn't know whether it was because of his hunger or the food really was great, but, he can't stop himself from eating all of the food that been served to him. 'Hopefully the next meal would be on the same portion as this.' the thought crossed his mind while he drink a water. The food was great for hospital standard, the portion was above standard, although it would be nice to get more than that, and also the bed is really comfy. All in all, this is such a high class hospital judging from everything he has witnessed.

As he sort of all the empty plate, he move slowly to put it on top of the side table beside him. When he done placing all the plate there, he remembered what the doc had said to him earlier about his belonging and some kind of gun. So, he slowly move his body carefully and try to open the dresser. In there, he can find a SANY walkman complete with a headphone in blue color. Oddly enough, when he pick up the headphone and put it on his ears, he feels much more calm, like some of his insecurities has been lifted off of his shoulder. Then, as if in reflex, his finger push the play button. " **I WILL BURNNN MYYY DREADDD… Dreamless dorm, ticki-** " just when he started to get absorbed by the song, suddenly the walkman stop functioning, it seems the walkman ran out of battery.

' _So this is mine?_ ' he wonder. He know that this thing is something that always stay close to him wherever he goes. He feels that the walkman seems to hold many memories of his life. There's a few scene popping in his mind, a scene about a bunch of teenagers that brings warm to his heart.

He can remember them if only a little bit, but the scene was so hazy that when he try harder to dig deeper into his memory, he got nothing. Oddly, he didn't feel frustrated at all, only the feeling of warm and longing did manage to worm inside his heart. Either way, he was sure sooner or later he will get the answer.

 ** _[ Heroes ]_**

It's been a week now, nothing special happened in this long week. In this time frame, someone called Naomasa Tsukauchi has come and ask general questions in order to fill his document. It seems he has the ability to detect lie, the perfect quirk to interrogate someone. So he can't make up stories, but it's not like he was going to lie either.

Aside from that, nothing interesting happened. All might himself has come several times to see him, sometimes being accompanied by the green haired boy that was named Midoriya. The first question he ask him was, did he had some kind of quirk that had something to do with blue butterfly. This question only make Minato get confused. After awhile, he start chatting with the boy. Turns out he is fun to be with, if only his desire to become a hero is a bit too much. He keeps talking about all the pro heroes and how he will become the next number one hero. But, it has it own merit.

Because of the boy, by the end of the week he already knew much about the pro heroes and some of the villain as well a bit much about the system that this world run. This information proves to be useful when he get questioned by the detective. Even though the questioning already done, they still ask him to register his quirk once he remember it if he even have it.

Today is his last day in the hospital. The detective has come again to finalize his document in order to complete the hospital administration. "Arisato-san, the document is already complete, please sign this contract with your name." said the detective while giving the contract to the blue haired boy. "This contract is an assurance that everything you do from today onwards is on your own accord and assume full responsibility towards any of your action."

Minato take the contract from his hand and read the contract first. True to his words, the contract is exactly about what he said earlier. After he done reading it, he sign the contract with his name and return it to the smiling detective. "Thank you for everything Tsukauchi-san." he said it with a small smile full of a meaning.

 **_** _ **_**

 ** _Preview:_**

 ** _"Minato… welcome to my velvet room." said the attendant to me like usual while I move closer to Igor desk. I will answer the attendant like usual, but something suddenly stop me on my track. 'Wait…' Realization have struck me. I take one step back, and gone my small smile from my face. A cold expression now adorned my face. I don't realized it in the first time, but I know Igor never called the Velvet Room his Velvet Room._**

 ** _"Hmm… You are truly an exceptional guest worthy of the Universe Arcana. The others doesn't realized it, yet you manage to see." Igor said to me with his ever-present smile._**

 ** ___**

 **An:**

 **Heyooo guyss... Life has been hectic for me, so I kind of leave fanfiction for awhile. But todayy I'M BACKK.**

 **I don't even know if someone will read this or not, I will try to contact my Beta if he/she still up to help me with this so you guys (that one or two person who decide to read this fic) can have an easier time to read this.**

 **I promise the next chapter will NOT take longer than a month... Probably..**

 **All ini all, I wish you a great day, please kindly leave a review if you don't mind :3**

 **See yaa..**


	3. Memento Mori

**Chapter 3**

 _When I opened my eyes, blue stretching all over the place. With this great amount of blue, there is no doubt about my current whereabouts. If the color is not enough as a proof, surely the sight of Velvet Room's master sat behind the desk will erase any doubt you might have. "Minato… Welcome to my velvet room." said the attendant to me as I move closer to take a seat. I was about to answer him when I realized, I heard something strange coming from him. Something that put my feet on hold and make me take one step behind instead. Something that makes me change my previously neutral expression. Instead of neutral, cold is the expression that adorned my face now._

 _A flash of our previous encounter makes me remember, he also used the same exact phrase on my last visit to this room. There is something wrong. For all the time I know Igor, not even once did he say this room belong to him. "Hmm… You are truly an exceptional guest." he said with some amusement evident in his voice. It seems, even my shift of demeanor towards him is not enough to make him change his way of speaking._

 _Just for a self-assurance, I take a look at the Velvet Key. To my relief, the key is active. This is a proof that I am really inside the Velvet Room._

 _At least, it clears one question away. But there is a problem, that answer only brings forth even more questions._

 _By now, confusion is clear on my face. "Who are you?" I don't know why I chose to ask the 'Who' instead of the 'Why', but nonetheless I need answers. Answers that he might not give or know. As if he enjoys my confused state, he only chuckled and gave an answer that makes little sense to me, "Who am I indeed." It makes me even more confused. Igor rarely, if ever, shown different emotion aside his default one. For the first time in forever, I can feel an emotion different than the usual, no matter how small it is, laced in his words. An emotion that reminded me of Aegis. But alas, the meaning of his words flying over my head._

 _I do not know what to say. I only give my silence as a response to him. Silent that I use to judge whether or not this being in front of me is an impostor. "Do not be afraid, there is nothing happened in this room without its purpose." is what he says to me as a response to my ever-growing confusion. "All the answer will be laid in your journey, even I am excited to know it too."_

 _Always. It is always that. I lower my guard just a little bit. For now, I accept his answer no matter how vague it is. From the moment I step inside this room again, I know something big will happen anyway._

" _If that's all, let's we get back to the main reason of yours attendance shall we." as he said this, the copy of the contract I signed earlier floating in mid air. "You have sign the contract. It still ask you the same, that is for you to assume full responsibility to any choices you will take."_

 _I nod my head when he said that. "Your Velvet Key, as you see, was never taken from you as the sign of our alliance. Take care of it." I raised one of the eyebrow of mine when I heard his caution. "I'll be surprised if the key can be lost."._

 _His chuckle is the only response I get. "The time is fleeting as we speak. Next time, you will come again by your own accord. Farewell."_

 _ **[ Heroes ]**_

The sound of an Alarm can be heard. It was so loud, too loud even. Loud enough to pull him back to the realm of consciousness and force him to open his eyes with a steady pace. Once it opened, he immediately do a quick scan over the room in order to find the culprit of all the commotion. When he finds it, he pushes the silencing button with easy. A trace of sleep can still be found in his eyes though, it takes him an entire five minutes just to force his body to sit.

Ten minutes later, he found himself standing under the cold shower. He ponders over everything regarding his situation. It's been two weeks now since the strange meeting he had with Igor. For some reason, he can't find the door to access the room. It was never been like this in the past, but then again neither did anything really. He was back in the square one now, devoid of any help. There's no s.e.e.s to support him, no Liz to cheer him, no Ryoji to give him strength. All alone, just like how it used to be before his journey, with the only difference now being he start to doubt Igor, his only source of guidance. The more he thinks about it, the more he grieves. So, with a sigh, he ends his morning shower session.

After drying himself, he rummages his drawer to take some clothes. He was never one to use complicated style, he always look for the simple one. So, when the time to pick the outfit of the day comes, he choose some simple white T with a dark blue jeans and grab a pair of grey white sneakers as his footwear. When he was about to leave, he takes his walkman and locks the room away.

Three weeks ago, All Might had given this room to him when they found out he doesn't have any relatives alive. At first, due to his age, they had intended to send him attending some local school. But, he refused the offer stating he already knows all of it. The perfect score he achieved in the academic test also help him to be released from such duty. With a slight more pressing, they finally let him go with a promise that if he ever went to high school, he needs to attend the U.A. Because of that he needs a job to sustain his life, and fortunately it's not really that hard to get one. From some random odd jobs to a part time job, he finds that earning some income is not really that hard. In fact, he just got accepted in some restaurants and today would be his first day at work.

As he walks towards his workplace, suddenly the ground shaking followed by cheering of the crowd. It stops him right on his track just to look at the source. Seems like some giants is fighting in the middle of the city. The male one, he guessed, is the villain, while the other giants, the woman one, is the hero. In this era, this kind of thing is still considered as normal it seems.

He doesn't know why, but he kinda get the feeling that a certain attendant is responsible for today's society conditions. This time journey sure is different than his last one.

 _ **[ Heroes ]**_

After that giants scene, there's no other big thing happening on his way to work. This is his first day, he doesn't want to get late. He just got accepted yesterday as a part-timer and told to come here at 8 sharp to receive additional direction regarding his job. It seems he was coming just right in time as he takes a look at his watch.

"Despite your appearance, you actually come in time, huh?" said someone from behind. Turning his gaze to the left, he sees someone walking from inside the office. His height is average, possessing a fair complexion, sharp red eyes, and slightly messy black hair with a mildly unkempt spiky appearance. Nothing stands out from him, except his pair of yellow ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair along the sides of his head. He is the shift manager of MekRoland. Judging from his appearance, he doesn't even reach his twenty yet. He must be working so hard then to achieve such position at the age so young.

"Good morning, sir." Minato said to him with a slight bow. "My, my, such a polite young man you are." the manager answer with a laughter. "Let's go to my office emo-kun. Let's talk about your job and all."

His eyes scanned the room over. There's nothing stand out in the office. Only two chairs, a desk and document upon documents piling up on top of it. All in all, he dare to say, the office is dull. "So Minato Arisato, isn't it?" He ask me with a smile. "How is the interview? Hopefully it's not boring, hm?". It was the usual general question, so he opt to answer with the usual answer too. "No sir, it's not." Minato answer his upper up. Hearing his answer, the manager smile faltered replaced by a frown and a sigh. "It's boring isn't it?" he ask with a deadpans. Before Minato can give his response though, the manager continue speaking. "I already told him to make it interesting, how can the MekRoland get a good worker if he keeps the interview boring." By now, Minato can only look at the Manager with a blank look as the Manager stand and keep talking to himself about the need to being the best of the best and some freeloader.

Then the Manager let a sigh escape from his mouth. "Sorry about that Minato-san." He said to Minato while sitting back to his seat. "So… for the first step, let's we introduce ourselves, shall we? My name is Sadao Maou, I just recently got promoted to this position when the old manager get allocated to the bigger branch. I hope we can work together greatly." he finished with a bright smile. After Sadao finished his introduction, Minato follow his action. "My name is Minato Arisato." After hearing what the blunette said, both of them blinking in silence. The silence stay for a few seconds, before the older of the two break it. "That's it?" is the only intelligent answer the Manager can give.

After that awkward moment - to Sadao at least -, Minato explained his situation regarding his education, his residency and some of his experience. When everything is clear, he finally received his uniform consisting of short-sleeved red t-shirt with a button-up collar, a yellow strip running across the mid-torso with the company's logo on the right breast complete with black pants and a red visor hat bearing the restaurant logo. He received all of this with a reminder from the Manager himself that he quote unquote 'Listen. The MekRoland's uniform is simply lent to us.'. He said all of that with an utmost seriousness present in his eyes.

"Well… for the time being, only the both of us that will handle the store due to the other employees, including the one that doing your interview, is currently taking an annual leaves… together… without me… ". He can sense the annoyance that had been dripping in each word, he just chose to ignore it. "But don't worry, the two of us is enough to make MekRoland great." he said with a more positive note. "Andd.. If we're lucky, we could get a new friend by the end of the day. I know we will, because I will scout them myself.".

The day passed by without a hitch. Today is a bit crowded, but he managed to complete all the tasks that had been thrown to him. It is harder than he thinks though. He just understand now, that serving a bunch of superpowered people need a skill higher than normal.

"Damn, you are good Minato." said Sadao to him with a big smile plastered on his face, "I know you can do it.". Hearing that, Minato shown his own small smile as he give his response, "Thank you for your hard work as well sir." Sadao only laughing hearing the response Minato gave, "You can just call me Sadao by the way, no need to be so stiff around me." His words bring warmth to his chest. This is the same sensation that he had felt years ago. The same warmth he felt when he finally know the value of his bond. And, the time put on hold.

Everything stopped. No one and nothing moves. Even the spilled water stop in midair. Minato doesn't give any outward response toward this. He just stand there and watch the blue butterfly that flies near him.

 _ **For you, who wish to safeguard the future no matter how limited it may be...**_

 _ **You, who understand oneself position, not only in the world, but in the universe itself…**_

 _ **You, who understand the comfort that lie can brings and the bitter stings of the truth...**_

 _ **You, who chose to accept the bitter truth and burn all the dread...**_

 _ **Forgetting pain provides relief, but only leads to repetition...**_

 _ **He who has a why to live for can bear almost any how...**_

 _ **You… who has found the answer to life's greatest questions…**_

 _ **Will that answer still pertains in your heart?**_

Minato widen his eyes slightly when he heard that last question. Everything that the voice had said triggers back memories that he rather forget. Memories that reminds him, he was all alone now.

"Let's we clean up the stores and prepare ourselves for tomorrow shall we." Sadao said to him while stretching his body. It brings Minato back to reality. To clear his mind, he shakes his head and follow his boss order wordlessly.

 _ **[ Heroes ]**_

The cold wind blowing soothingly against his skin. ' _Do I want to know the answer?'_ he just can't shake the question away. His encounter with that butterfly is both a warning and reminder to him. A warning that his Journey finally start, and… a reminder that everything will be delivered to the same end. ' _Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end.'_

Near the end of his journey, he finally found the answer to Life greatest question. The sacrifice he made back than is his ultimate answer. The answer that all life is precious. The answer that they need to accept death as the eventual outcome, but at the same time keeping all the hope. ' _Though life is merely a journey to the grave, it must not be undertaken without hope.'_

He let out a sigh. At the current moment, he needs to distract himself. So he looks below at the city. It's so full of life. They seem to enjoy the moment, uncaring to the danger around them. Disaster upon disaster, humanity managed to prevail and move on. If he thinks about it, he was one of the reasons to their survival. If they managed to move on, shouldn't he, who had given them the chance in the past, move on as well?

He close his eyes, enjoying the moment of the night. Letting the wind wash away his thoughts. It was almost midnight now. It was almost time.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

And then his watch vibrates, indicating it's time for midnight. He opens his eyes in response to it. He was making sure if the Dark Hour has occurred. So, when nothing happens over tonight, he stands to walk back inside.

Then the clock turned to show 00:01. The familiar dreadful atmosphere washing over him. He set his eyes to the now green sky, there hanging a gigantic moon with the color of yellow and green mixed together. The street now littered with coffins and his feet damp with bloods. This is it, the Dark Hour.

Armed with his bokken and evoker, he set to the ground using a stair. Tonight, he will do a patrol around the area, checkin over if something out of ordinary would appear. ' _There is nothing out of place for now.'_ he thought while walking. He decides to stop and once again look over the moon. It sure brings memories afloat. To think that something so beautiful hold the most powerful entity inside.

As he still captivated by the beauty, suddenly he finds himself duck on insting. It's a good thing his reflex still as sharp as ever, because not a second after he duck, a sword slashed right above him. Without hesitation, he sent a counter by slashing his attacker foot with a bokken. The attack missed. It managed to jump over his slash and create a distance between them.

Minato take a look at his attacker. It is something that has the shape of a fully armored man. Only, that thing is not a man at all as this being featured a red wings across its back. ' _Shadow… An archangel it seems.'_

Just as he completes his analysis, the shadow angel move forward and attack him again with its sword slashed forward in a vertical line. With a display of skill, Minato managed to side step the attack and move behind the shadow. He doesn't waste any chance nor he hesitate when he hit the shadow hard on its back with the bokken. The attack seems to inflict little-to-no damage, though it still serves its purpose. Because as the shadow stumbled over forward, Minato take his evoker, aim it at his head and pull the trigger while shouting his persona name, "Orpheus!". Just as he pulls the trigger, Orpheus appear in front of him. With a mighty swing of his harp, critical hit lands on the shadow and thus reducing the shadow to a wisp of black mist.

After making sure there is no threat around him, he dismiss Orpheus back to the Sea of Soul and check over the place where the shadow formerly stood. Turns out, the shadow had dropped off some money and a short sword when it gets defeated. Why the shadow carrying this kind of thing is a mystery to him. ' _At least now I have something that can deal damage and more durable than the bokken.'_ he thought as he inspects the weapon in hand.

With a newfound weapon in hand, Minato keep strollings around the night, patrolling and eliminating any shadow he found. He was about to call it a night when he heard a scream. He hasten up his step to the source of the scream and find some girl running away from a big blue dragon that try to devour her.

With no hesitation, Minato run and summon Orpheus to attack the shadow from its side. The attack managed to connect with the dragon and hurled it to some building. Seeing that this is his chance, Minato quickly do a follow up by re-summoning Orpheus to fire of an **Agi**. It proves to be a great move as fire seems to be its weakness. So, he sends Orpheus again to fire off another agi to finish it off. This time though, the attack doesn't go as planned. The dragon managed to recover in time and let out a gale that able to shatter Orpheus. The wind is so strong that it managed to blow away all the debris around it. Even the bigger ones, the one that look dangerous, get blown away. And now, that debris is hurling towards him. There's no time for him to dodge, so he doesn't bother to dodge. Instead, he pulls the trigger again and called forth Orpheus to shield him from the full brunt of the impact.

After that little episode, his eyes scanned around the area to locate the previous girl. To his inner-relief, he found the girl is taking cover a few meters away from him. It's good. At least the girl still has some sense in her to act accordingly.

' _This power… it's no doubt Sei-ryu of the Temperance Arcana.'_ he realized as he takes a closer look at the flying shadow above. The situation just get harder as time goes on. From above, the dragon starts to continuously shoot a big icicles to his way. ' _This is bad, it has the ground advantage now.'._

He knows that currently he is at a disadvantage. He can't do anything except dodging and dance around the attack.

So Minato wait for a small opening to launch a counter attack. If there is no opening, than he needs to make one for himself. Just as he was about to formulate a plan for the counter, a big chunk of ice strike the ground beside him that resulted into a big dust cloud. Deciding that this is an opening he needs, Minato once again call Orpheus to propel himself upwards. He's trying to catch the shadow off guard by trying to slash from behind and make Orpheus mashing up the front. Unfortunately for him, the dragon noticed them both and send a wave of wind from around its body to expel them. Only thanks to his experience did he managed to soften his landing by summoning Orpheus quick enough to catch him. Even so, not long after his landing, the shadow continues his volleys. He starts to feel the exhaustion now. He needs to end it fast before he drained. But, it was so hard to catch it off guard. Every time he tries to attack, the dragon always aware of it.

He keep dancing, and dancing, and dancing around the myriad of attacks. Until his eyes catch the sight of a stairs that lead on to some building top. So, with new plans in mind, he materialized Orpheus and shoot of an **Agi** to the ground for some smoke screen. To continue his plan, he intentionally send his Persona to directly confront Sei-ryu, even though he knows Orpheus would be destroyed in an instant before even getting close to it. It seems his plan for Orpheus to become a bait is working. Because, every time the shadow shatter his Persona, he keeps summon him back again and again just to keep it busy. This moves cost him a lot. But, for him, there's no time to hesitate. Great risk is taken for great rewards.

He is really tired now, but this is nothing when compared to his final showdown with Ryoji. After a lot of stairs, Minato finally get on the top of the building. Now he gets the higher ground, he can actually see the enemy and able to formulate a plan more accurately.

With this, Minato only need to wait for the right time to strike. By his calculation, he can only summon Orpheus for two or three more times at most before he is drained. So when he is really sure that Sei-ryu focus is dead set on Orpheus, he cast sukukaja and jumps. With sukukaja is on effect, Orpheus managed to avoid all of its attack and get close enough to be a distraction before get destroyed.

The dragon can notice the plan though. To prove this, with a show of great agility and flexibility, Sei-ryu turn around and charge up his own attack as a counter. Minato knows that he can only call forth Orpheus for one more time, so he needs to make it count. He knows that the most logical step to take if he fails to catch Sei-ryu off guard is to call Orpheus as a shield towards the incoming attack.

But, the thing is… Who said his plan has failed? With a smile so confidence etched on his face, Minato pulls the trigger once again with a fluid motion that has been defined by countless battles. Orpheus appear, not as a shield, but as a sword. His eyes glowing an ominous red as he appears right behind the shadow. By now, it's too late for Sei-ryu to retaliate in kind. With a mighty roar, Orpheus release an Agidyne straight to its head, dealing a critical hit to the shadow. The attack is so powerful that Sei-ryu own attacks that had been aimed to Minato get evaporated in an instant. This is both good and bad for him. Good, because he doesn't need to get pierced by an icicles. Bad, because he also receive some of the brunt of his own attack. But, even though like that, he didn't care. He keep on pushing himself and stay focused throughout the ordeal in order to land the finishing blow, a clean cut to the shadow's neck.

He did it. He won. Now, the only thing he needs to worry about is how to land safely to the ground. He can't summon his persona, he can't even keep his focus. He doesn't have the s.e.e.s to help him anymore. If nothing can't be done and he doesn't survive the fall... It seems, this is it. At least, it only needs one day instead of one year for him to complete the journey this time. If this is really the end, he didn't regret it at all. Because... Just like before, he dies to give other people a chance at live. Slowly, his vision start to be claimed by the darkness. In fact, he only heard a vague scream before passing out completely.

 _ **[ Heroes ]**_

Several buildings away from the battlefield, someone sit alone in the top side of a building. They sit there with their feet dangling up in the air while chewing up a hot Takoyaki in hand as if they enjoyed the night. If only the ominous moon is not the background, surely it will be a perfect picture of peacefulness. "So many changes, yet still the same hmm."

 _ **Omake:**_

After hunting all the shadow he can find, Minato keep his patrol around the city. He keeps walking quietly in the middle of the night. You can say, he was enjoying the scenery. But suddenly, something catches his interest. He looks at his left and come to face-to-face with a giant mirror that had been used as a door of some building.

It's not the size of the mirror though that catch his eyes. In fact, it looks just like any other mirror. Except… The image that has been shown on the reflective glass. The mirror reflect something unusual. Unusual in the likes of that it was impossible to happen under normal circumstances.

What makes this mirror unusual is, for one, the reflection in there is upside-down just as in the concave glass. He is pretty sure though that the mirror is not a concave one. And two, not only the image is upside down, the one staring back at him is not normal either. Instead of his reflection, the one standing in there, he dare to say, is the polar opposite of him. Instead of male, it's female. Instead of blue hair, auburn. Instead of silver eyes, red. The strangest of them all is, instead of the pale silver Orpheus, it's gold hovering on her back. Just as he was about to leave, the one in the mirror take out a paper and write something on it, that if he read upside-down, spelling 'Minako'. After that, she waves at him and walks away.

 **Author Note:**

 **(Edit: I mistakenly post my drafts instead of the real chapter, I apologize for the mistake.)**

 **S'upppp all.. Just as I promised, I will post it before it reach one month time. :D**

 **(Quite proud of myself XD)**

 **I am really not good with writing a fighting scene, hopefully it will be better as time goes on. My beta is quiet busy as of now, so maybe I'll be back to edit the fic later on to increase the quality of the fic.**

 **If anyone has any idea or want to proofread my fic, you can leave a review or pm me. :D**

 **I will also include a few character from another series if I think it interesting enough.**

 **Please leave a feedback if you don't mind, it helps a lot. Bye byee~~**


End file.
